glee_the_new_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary Entries
This page contains diary entries, written by the characters describing their Summer vacations. It serves as a bridge between Season One and Season Two, to connect the two seasons. Brandon Dear Diary, Mr. Adams suggested that we go to some show choir/band camp to improve our vocals over the summer. Personally, I would much rather stay home and go shopping for new flats. Summer has been good, but I do miss my parent's, and Lucas has managed to push every button to the max. Who knew I would need a vacation from my boyfriend? I'm still a little bummed we lost Nationals, but us Lady Reapers still hold our title as one of the best cheer teams; so I can still brag about that. June 12th, 2014 Grady 09/12/14 11:04pm'' AYYYYY WASSUP! Omg, ok so this is the first time I've EVER written in a diary so WOAH! But since you don't know me I'll tell you this Journal, College has been HECTIC! I've made a TON of new friends here at MIT. I'm like out everyday doing whatever for however long. College is the time to be alive WOO! It'd be better with Shan here, we skype every night which is cool I guess but I've been secretly planning to go visit her when college starts. Got myself a job and saved up the money to buy a car and drive down there so hopefully it'll go amazing! Can't wait! '' BYE! Iris July 17th, 2014 Diary, God, why am I even freaking writing this? Ugh, I don't know. Well my Summer's been absolutely perfect. I managed to convince my retarded mom Kat was taking me to Poland with her father for the whole Summer but in reality, I moved in with Luka for the Summer. It was great, and I couldn't ask for anything more. I love him and I think I may of found the one. ~Iris Kat August 14th, 2014 Dear Diary, Damn, Summer has been amazing. The beach with my girls, clubbing all night, and one night stands. God, this couldn't get any better. Sam and I's breakup was definitely for the better, I'm enjoying this so much I can't believe what would've happened cooped up with a guy the whole summer. Love, Kat <3 Kyle September 1st, 2014 Summer, where do I begin? Well, I thought it'd be cute to rent a cabin for a few weeks on the beach for me and Leni. It was amazing. We had such a great time together and I'm absolutely head over heels for this girl. She's so bright and cheery and I love that. So different than Kat... -Kyle Leni August 31st, 2014 I love him. I actually do. Kyle Stoner, I love you. Summer was amazing. I spent it mostly with Ula, but for about three weeks this month, Kyle and I stayed in this cabin at the beach together. It was beautiful and so romantic, and I love my abuela so much for being ok with it. She really trusts him I guess, and I do too. <3 Leni Lexie August 22nd, 2014 Ugh, this Summer was stressful. Sure I got to hang out with my friends, go to parties and all that. But I'm just stressed out with all this "college prep". My SAT scores are horrible but it's not like there's a college I actually want to go to, even though I know I need it to be successful. Ugh, why do I have to grow up... -Lexie Lucas July 29th, 2014 My Summer? My Summer was just great. I spent it mostly with Brandon, which is just what I wanted. We got closer and learned things about each other we never knew before. I feel like I can really be myself around him and I like that, I'm not just that bisexual tough guy when I'm with him, I'm Lucas. To be honest, I don't think there's gonna be one person who'd be able to steer me away from him. ~Lucas Rose August 2, 2014 ' '''Dear diary, Summer was okay I guess. I haven't seen much of the guys at glee club so I'm really excited and I'm counting the days 'till we get back to school. I really can't wait for school to start again. I hanged out with Angelica some nights, and I can't tell if she's into me to be honest. I did felt something for her, but I',m afraid because I would suck at a relationship and I just don't feel like I could be with Angelica. I love her as a friend. Anyways, I am so hyped for next year and I'm sure it will be great. Sam July 8, 2014 Hello Diary, ugh, I hate myself for doing this, but you are the only one that will listen to me right now, diary. This Summer has been okay, I guess. I really haven't seen that much of glee club, tough we did go out sometimes together, but I gotta admit I miss those guys. Anyways, I have no idea what's going on in Kat's life. I moved on, but I still care about her... I just hope she's okay out there. I'm doing better, this Summer is so much better compared to last year's, where I was completely alone and desperate and just plain numb. Life is so much better after a year at glee club, it really is. I just want school to start again, I do miss glee club. But well, most days are boring here, and I'm noticing something weird happening around me, I've been having these weird feelings again, of anger and so much stuff and I started therapy again which is good. I just hope they don't send me to that psychiatrist again. I think I'm going out on a party today, even tough I hate parties, but I think it will distract me from stuff. Anyways, that's it. Shan ''8:34pm September 10th 2014 ''Hey little diary ッ It feels different being cooped up in a college dorm most of the time. Yea I've with like one of my all time favourite friends, but it feels weird. Lucy keeps giving me weird looks also, like she wants to pounce on me (it's freaking me out a tiny bit). I skype with Grady like all the time aswell little diary but it just doesn't feel the same with him near me where I can hug or kiss him. I've also been missing Kat but she's my sister so that's pretty typical I guess.'' Anywho I suppose I'll see you some other time.' '-Shan ッ Ula August 18, 2014 Haii Diary, Sup? Summer's been cool. Yah. I mean, it sucks that we lost nationals, specially after everyone's efforts that helped me go to LA, but it was still amahzing. We did our best, but oh well. Okay, so I think I am really starting to feel something for Adam and it's creeping me out... ugh! I have to stop it. Anywhore, I want school to start again, I miss glee club. Mah sister, Clara, is about to start college, she's like a total nerd and got a scholarship to Harvard, yup, while my grades suck, but anywhore, I'm sure school will be amazing this year and I can't wait for it to start! Category:Characters Category:Season One Category:Season Two